The Hutt's Tournament pt. 4
by Garic Starr
Summary: Garic tries to enter Jabba's Sabacc tournament and discovers the stakes are higher than he thought


Chapter 4: Endurance

Jabba loomed over me as I knelt on the sandstone floor. The crowd surrounded me, still in shock. I tried to regain my wits. I just may need them to get out of this jam. 

"Garic, Garic, Garic," boomed Jabba. "Echuna a bakana dich al?" The droid, a coating of slime drying on his chest plate, waved his arms as he translated. 

"What possessed you to do such a foolhardy act?" it's metallic voice asked. I coughed slightly and locked my gaze at Golan, his scarred face grimacing with anger.

"I figured this place needed a real Sabacc player, not some two-bit card player from some backwater world. I'm the one that's insulted. Not you Jabba." I tried to maintain my dignity. I finally started to collect myself and stood as the large guards trained their weapons on me. 

Ho-ho-ho. I hated when he laughed. It always seemed more evil than it should. I rubbed my neck slowly. It still throbbed from the sudden helmet removal. 

"Jabba! He's disrupted the tournament and caused two players to miss their chances at playing," Golan pleaded. "You must punish him, it's only fair!" Golan was held back by a large human. I could tell he wanted me dead. He could care less about the tournament. Salko agreed. The two stood there like spoiled children who weren't getting their way. Jabba hadn't even decided what to do yet and they were already whining. 

Jabba spoke in a low grumble and the droid put his hand up to the duo like an officer stopping traffic.

"The Illustrious Jabba, understands your point, Master Med. But it is quite obvious to all involved that Captain Starr did not remove any players that might affect the outcome of the tournament." A large laugh filled the room. I smiled and let out a chuckle. "It is quite obvious that neither you or Salko could play your way out of a paper bag. Your incessant whining will end now. You are dismissed from the palace. Leave immediately or face dire consequences." Another laugh trickled out from the crowd.

Stunned and offended, Golan rushed for me. He managed to grab a hold of my throat as I grabbed his shirt, keeping him at a distance. A force pike quickly struck him in the back as I backpedaled from my attacker. I wanted to make a good impression with Jabba. Otherwise, this punk would have had the snot kicked out of him like he deserved. He howled and collapsed at my feet. Guards quickly pounced on him and dragged Golan from the room, kicking and screaming. Salko followed close behind scared of retribution from the Hutt. He frowned at me, swearing revenge.

"Don't sleep. Don't close your eyes, Starr! We will find you!" he yelled from afar. I turned to Jabba and raised my eyebrows, shrugging. It was a threat I'd heard from countless trash across the galaxy.

"As for you Captain Starr. The Mighty Jabba recognizes you're past loyalty to his Excellency but cannot let this incident go unpunished. It is quite obvious you were wrongly overlooked as a contestant, but your actions are an dishonor to his Greatness." 

Jabba grabbed a squirming creature from a bowl in reach and swallowed it whole. His thick tongue rubbing his snotty lips. 

"His Excellency sentences you to the dungeons of the palace until an appropriate punishment can be found. Do you wish to say anything in your defense Captain?" I straightened my back and stood tall. I wanted to at least die with dignity.

"As a long time agent for Jabba, I'll let my working history stand for itself. I meant no dishonor to Jabba, but I refused to be absent at a tournament boasting the best players in the galaxy. I deserve to be here and I know Jabba agrees. This was a large misunderstanding and I simply ask to be allowed to continue so I can prove who is truly the best." I listened to myself and I was somewhat impressed. Maybe I had a life in politics ahead of me. If I still had a life.

I looked briefly at Pandora who smiled nervously. Solo nodded at me and smiled as well. He actually wasn't such a bad guy. Now if I could just keep him away from Pandora.

"Your plea has been heard, Captain. Guards. Please remove Captain Starr." Hands grabbed me from behind and I was escorted through the crowd. Pandora winked at me, beautiful and sincere. Solo looked indifferent as they dragged me to the bowels of the Palace. **I hope I can finally have a cigar now**.

- - -

I could here insects scurry in the darkness. The cool, dark cell was dreary and secluded. There was light from an outside source shining weakly through an overhead grate. The thick metal door seemed impenetrable. The floor was damp, small pools of shallow water were scattered throughout the cell. **How ironic**, I thought. **All this water on a desert planet**. Showed exactly how powerful Jabba was to waste this much water on Tatooine. 

A small plate of mush was slid through the access panel built into the bottom of the door. I was a pasty brown and smelled like stale beer. I poked at it and finally decided I better eat something. Using my fingers I scooped the meal into my mouth and struggled to swallow. Still it was better than that stuff the moisture farmer's wife Myrna made. 

Alone with my thoughts I tried to figure out an escape plan. I tried to keep my mind on the task at hand but Pandora kept sneaking to the front of my head**. Did I have a shot with her? Did I want a shot with her? What was Solo doing now that I was out of the picture?** Every thought brought another. I finally crawled into a corner to try and sleep. The scurrying and scratching of my tiny cellmates always seemed to wake me just as I felt like I was finally slipping into a full slumber. But I did manage to sleep and had dreams of Sabacc. And Pandora.

- - -

"Garic."

Her voice seemed to flow across her lips. She wore a red silk dress that flowed around her like a mist. Her eyes glowed brightly and her arms opened, inviting me into her embrace. I stood and met her eyes, drifting closer to her. Her face, innocent and perfect, met mine and as our lips met...

"Garic!" I jumped from my nap, kicking my feet through a small puddle. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and squinted at the door. 

"Yeah. I'm here," I said, standing to walk toward the door. I tried to look through the small grated window in the door but couldn't get a good idea of who it was. I approached the metal door and pressed my face to the grate. Pandora's glowing eyes met mine. "Hey gorgeous. You don't have a key with ya, by chance?"

"Maybe," she responded slyly. She stood on her heels to see me through the window. "I've made arrangements to get you out."

"What kind of arrangements?" I asked nervously. 

"Leave that to me." 

- - -

"Starr. Must be your lucky day. Check out time," I shuffled across the dark room to the door. A guard peered into the small window. His pocked forehead was all I could see. 

"Oh really? What changed Jabba's mind?" I brushed off the dirt from my clothes, stretching the kinks from back. The sound of keys jingling together and the lock turning were loud and sad. How many people never left this cell alive? I shuddered at the thought, thankful I wasn't one of them. The door opened and I stepped into the dusty hallway.

"Who knows? Shut up and be thankful. You can get your stuff from the watchman." The guard secured the cell behind me as I walked to the main reception area of the dungeon. I was given my jacket and two blasters back. I strapped on the dual holsters, welcoming the familiar weights on my sides. I threw on my jacket and tossed a credit to the jailer.

"I'd have given you more, but you forgot the mint on my pillow." The jailer scowled at my remark and I patted the Weequay on the shoulder as I left for my room. I was startled a bit when I saw Pandora waiting for me in the hall.

"Hey! Must be the welcome wagon." Pandora rushed over with a hug. I held her tight against me. Her hair smelled great. I looked into her glowing eyes and smiled. "How did ya do it?" She grinned smartly.

"Well I made a deal with Jabba. If you win, you'll pay him twice the fee."

"And if I lose?" I said skeptically. 

"I agreed to do the same. As did Han and Lando." My eyes widened with shock. Solo and Calrissian? Giving away money? For me? I stood stunned for a moment. Solo might do it just to please Pandora. But Lando? He wouldn't give a dime to save his dying grandmother.

"Why those two? Lando's the cheapest guy I've ever met. He doesn't just give money away." She looked into my eyes. She brushed my hair out of my eyes and rubbed my cheek softly.

"I don't know, Garic. I was just as surprised as you. What does it matter? Your alive." I silently agreed and we walked up to my room so I could clean up.

- - -

"Who is it?" I yelled through the stale water. I had smelled like a sweaty bantha in the rotten prison. I felt so relieved to be able to wash the stench off of me. Pandora had sent my clothes to be cleaned while I took a long shower. I managed to jury rig the shower to allow manual control. Normally it shut off after just two minutes. 

I could barely here a stuttering voice say 'Laundry'. I smiled as I finished the final stroke of my shaving. My clothes we finished. I thought it might have been Pandora, early for our date, but then I remembered women are never early.

I opened the door to see a small rodent creature in a dark black rob hand me my newly cleaned and pressed outfit. I picked up the clothes and turned to place them on the bed. 

"Starr…there is treachery everywhere," the creature hissed in rough basic. "Beware of friends who are enemies and look for enemies who are truly friends." 

I looked at the little runt for a second puzzled. 

"Do I know you?"

"Heed my words and you shall live. Disregard, and death will be at your door." 

Slowly I backed away toward the nightstand. I slowly picked up a credit and tossed it toward the hooded gnome. Without a movement he suspended the chip in mid-air. Telekinetic powers floating the credit. I had seen the Force used many times and even the simplest feat always caught me off guard. 

"Who sent you?"

"I am a servant of the light. I can only urge you to choose your fate. You control your destiny." 

Without any fanfare he was gone, vanished. No puff of smoke or rings of fire. The chip seemed frozen in the air for a second and then fell to the floor. I leaned down to pick to up and thought better of it.

"I need to learn that little trick."

- - -

Through the crowd of scum, I made my way to the buffet line. I picked through the choices. Some were appetizing, most were not. I looked for Pandora but she wasn't in sight. **Apparently I've been stood up**. I grabbed a hard roll and took some silverware. I sat down at a table by myself, attempting to butter the rock they called bread. 

"You've got some nerve, Starr." A gruff voice came from behind. Without acknowledging the person I put my roll down. "But you're the only one crazy enough to pull this off and get away with it." A smelly Shistavanen Wolfman pulled a vacant chair out, the legs screeching as he did. Food was piled high on his plate.

"I don't remember asking you to join me." I took a bite from a bantha burger. It was salty and stale but it looked better than the other options.

"Either do I. You certainly scored some points around here." Though Shistavanen Wolfmen looked grisly and fearful, most were sniveling twits. He sat there slack-jawed, drool dripping off his long fangs. 

"Did I? Well that wasn't my goal," I looked at my plate and decided I was done. Nothing seemed worth eating. "I figured everyone would be upset with me. Jabba's the main man around here."

"We're not all Jabba's flunkies," he spied my plate. "You gonna eat that?" I pushed my meal towards him and dove in.

"Nah, go ahead." I watched as he slobbered over himself, shoving food into his furry face. "So you work for one of Jabba's competitors I take it?" I tried not to watch as he wolfed down his food. 

"I'm Laandin...one of Ploovo Two-For-One's lieutenants. But don't spread it around. Someone might think I'm up to no good." He smiled as pieces of burger fell from his mouth. Wolfman huh? He ate like a pig man. 

"I'm not one for gossip. You're safe with me." I leaned back and took out a cigar. My first since I left Mos Eisley. I rolled it in my mouth, tasting the sweet tobacco. Mmm. This was worth getting caught. I struck a match, lit the cigar and waved out the flame, throwing the match in an ashtray. I drew in deeply, reveling in the smoke lingering in my mouth. Streams of smoke rose into the air as I absently blew rings.

"With all the people out to get the bloated slug, you can't be too careful. But you. You laughed in Jabba's face. That takes guts. Or you're just stupid. I haven't figured out which." He looked for a reaction, but I stared at the glowing embers from my cigar.

"Are you one of them?" I asked casually.

"Huh? What?" he was confused by the questions.

"Would you be someone out to remove Jabba?" I turned my attention to his hairy face. His brow furrowed but he never took his eyes off his meal. He growled slightly.

"No. But there are a few here. Actually, my boss is actually glad Jabba's around. Keeps some of the heat off of him. But I do know Brask's got an agent here. I think he's gonna try something. That brubb doesn't have enough brains to outwit a mynock." He had a good point. Brask's power came from money. He hired friends and partners. Only people motivated by money worked for Brask.

"Any idea who?" I asked hopefully.

"None. But then again, I could care less. Let the fat pig die. I've got better things to worry about." He gulped down the rest of our meals and swallowed some ale. Disgusted, I stood to leave when Pandora caught my eye. She walked in with Solo, laughing, his hand around her waist. I started to realize why she was late. They sat at a table together and I walked by. 

Pandora smiled at me and gave me a wink. I flashed a weak grin and headed for the main throne room. I figured a whole bunch of drinks were in order. I couldn't figure her out. Was she just playing me for some unknown reason? Or was this her normal mode of operations. Either way, I didn't like it. 

"Excuse me," I walked straight into a small Squib. The rabbit like creature only came up to my chest and I hadn't been paying attention. He fell on his fluffy butt and seemed a little shaken. I offered a hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Sorry, my fault." My cigar nearly fell out of my mouth. I adjusted it and examined the furry being. 

He wore overalls like a mechanic and seemed nervous and jittery. His ears twitched and I was getting antsy just being near him.

"Don't you know it. You should forward walk with open eyes!" He talked faster than a hyperjump. "Never looking around. Biggin's always not watching. Be thankful I'm no biggin too. Cause world of hurt." I could hardly keep up. 

"Slow it down, buddy. You've got your mouth stuck in overdrive. Here I'll buy you a drink. We'll call it even." 

"You bet! Thanks. Not such stuck up snob as usual big guy." I shook my head trying to follow his rapid-fire speech. I grabbed an ale from a passing server droid and gave it him. "Thanks. Most biggin's keep on walking.. But not you, you bet."

"Will you just shut-up and drink?" 

- - -

Talking to this Squib was frustrating, but educating. He told me about nine current plots to kill Jabba. The best way to cook freena, a vegetable from his homeworld, who was the best action hero in the holovids was. Even a story about the Emperor that included the force and mind control. He had a lot to say and didn't take much time saying it. Funny thing was, I never asked him a question. He just rattled off whatever he felt like saying. I think he was just happy to have someone listen. Exhausted, I left for my room. 

The door closed behind me, locking itself. Slowly I undid my holsters placing my trusty blasters on the shelf in the closet. Sitting on the bed I pulled off my boots slowly, my feet aching.

I jumped as a pounding came from the door. 

"Yeah?" I asked. 

"Garic it's me." Pandora's voice perked my ears. I opened the door and she walked in. "Hey, handsome."

"Don't give me that. Where's Solo?" my voice thick with sarcasm. "You through with him and time to move on to the next guy?" I snapped. She looked a little hurt. Good. I don't like being played a fool.

"Excuse me?!" she started to get angry now. I wasn't going to let her play her games.

"You heard me. I thought we we're supposed to meet for dinner. I waited. Until you showed up with Han, that is. What's the deal?" She folded her arms, her eyes glowing brightly.

"First of all, Han came to my room and invited me to dinner. I told him I was going with you but he wasn't going away unless I went with him. I figured we could all eat together. But when I saw you pout out of there I realized that wasn't going to happen!" She stood there defiantly.

"Oh, we'd all be one big happy family, huh? Come on! Solo wants you in the worst way. He wasn't looking for a friendly dinner, he was looking for a good ol' time. And I don't see you trying to tell him he can't" She lunged at me and slapped me hard. My head jerked back and rubbed my mouth with my wrist. Blood trickled from my swelling lip. 

"Who the hell do you think you are?! I'm a grown woman and I can handle myself. I don't need you telling me what to do." 

"Well just tell me if I need to take a number and stand in line." Her eyes flared again and she went into a flurry of slaps. I grabbed both her arms and she stood there, her eyes burning into mine. Her perfume lingered in the air and a lock of hair fell in her face. She never looked more beautiful. Then to my surprise she kissed me. It was deep and passionate. I stumbled back against the wall, hitting my head. Flashes of pain mixed with the immediate pleasure. She pulled back briefly.

"You arrogant, self centered, inconsiderate, rude..." This time I cut her off with a kiss. We stumbled onto the bed. I pulled my cigars out of my shirt and placed them under the bed. No need to crush my beauties. She started unbuttoning my shirt as we pressed closer. I leaned over and slapped at the light switch. My third attempt found it's mark and the room went dark.

"This day's been full of surprises," I quipped.

"Oh Starr. Shut-up."

- - -

When we walked into the tournament hall, Jabba and his associates we're already there waiting. Bib Fortuna scurried over to me, sniveling and fawning all the way.

"Captain Starr. Jabba requests an audience with you immediately." I nodded to Pandora who squeezed my hand and went to see where she would be playing. I followed the Twi'lek stride for stride, back straight. I knew I couldn't be in that much trouble, otherwise I'd already be dead. 

I stood tall in front of the greenish yellow Hutt. He was sucking absently on a water pipe, smoke rising from his slimy nostrils. Boba Fett stood off to the side. He nodded, acknowledging my presence. He was sitting on his dais at the back of the room. Several guards stood by, making sure the uninvited stood at bay.

"Garic, my boy. You've done a very foolish thing here. You've broken into my home and embarrassed my entire organization and myself. Now what would you have me do?" Jabba rumbled in his native Huttesse. 

"Well Jabba. I was just correcting an oversight made by your associates. We all know that I'm one of the best Sabacc players in the galaxy." I talked with confidence and a little cockiness to punctuate my point. 

"And how can you honestly say that your tournament is legitimate without me? I simply replaced a player we all know shouldn't have been here with myself." I tried to seem relaxed. I never like being this close to Fett. With all the bounties I had on me I was a lucrative target. But Jabba usually overlooked bounties when you entered the palace.

"Ho-ho-ho. Garic, you've always been a little crazy, but you've been something more important. A good smuggler. You're worth more to me alive than dead. I assume you've be told the details the arrangement I made with the Cirpian female." Snot dripped from his nose and I held back my revoltion.

"I understand and accept the terms. And I plan on winning this deal. You'll get your money." Again he laughed, his body shaking and rippling. He was really letting himself go. I'd never seen him this big. 

"Of that I'm sure. You are good. But remember. If you do anything like this again, I'll be forced to send you to the Sarlacc." I flashed a grin and bowed deeply. 

"Your wish is my command."


End file.
